A seat conventionally used for a vehicle such as an automobile typically includes a cushion member of synthetic resin foam and the like and a cover that covers the cushion member. The cushion member used for a backrest of the seat is often three-dimensionally shaped, i.e. includes right and left portions projecting relative to a central portion thereof so as to be fitted to a body shape of a user. When the cushion member is covered with a cover of a shape corresponding to the three-dimensional shape of the cushion member, unless the cushion member and the cover are mutually closely contacted, the user feels less firmly held by the seat and less comfortable on the seat.
In view of the above, a fixing unit (suspension member) that fixes a cover while the cover is in close contact with a cushion member (body) has been known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
The suspension member disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is used for attaching a cover of a backrest to a body of the backrest. The suspension member includes a first engagement portion that is engaged with a part (wire) of a frame portion of the body, a second engagement portion that is engaged with the other part of the frame, and a suspension member connecting the first and second engagement portions. The suspension member is integrally fixed on a backside of the cover via a fixed belt portion. The second engagement portion includes a plurality of holes into which a metal open ring is selectively attached.
During the use of the suspension member, after the first engagement portion is connected to the wire with a C ring and the suspension member is laid over beyond a lower part of the frame (second lower frame), the second engagement portion is pulled upward to hook the open ring of the second engagement portion to the frame (first lower frame), thus fixing the cover while the cover is closely contacted with the body.